


Oak Tree

by Natterina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natterina/pseuds/Natterina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan thinks it is a joke when, whilst searching for the Hero of Ferelden, Leliana directs them to a clearing in the middle of the Brecilian forest.</p><p>And then she spots the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak Tree

Lavellan thinks it is a joke when, whilst searching for the Hero of Ferelden, Leliana directs them to a clearing in the middle of the Brecilian forest.  
  
And then she spots the grave.  
  
At first Lavellan is confused; they enter the clearing close together, wary of the tales of werewolves and angry trees, but hopeful of finding The Hero. Leliana had been so sure that the Warden would have some information regarding Corypheus, but the clearing looks as though no one has been here for years.  
  
It holds evidence of a campsite settled here long, long ago. The old, long dead remains of a large fire are scattered to the left of the clearing, whilst evidence of a smaller one beneath a wooden shelter sits away from the camp. An old wagon with a broken wheel lies between the two, the wood rotting away with years of rain and wind.   
  
A pile near the dirt road entrance to the clearing holds several burned, non humanoid skeletons haphazardly thrown to the side. Cassandra mutters 'darkspawn' under her breath.  
  
Lavellan spots the grave on her second appraisal of the clearing, when Cassandra has given a confused huff at the obvious absence of the Hero of Ferelden. She approaches carefully.  
  
A six foot tall oak tree stands near the edge of the clearing opposite the entrance, but it is far enough away from the edge that Lavellan knows it has been purposefully planted there. Judging by the height and width of the trunk, Lavellan would not put it older than ten years old. At its base, a wide circle of several layers of stone surround the tree, wide enough in diameter not to inhibit the tree's growth.

Her heart sinks.

She has buried too many clan members in her time with the Dalish: Lavellan would recognise a Dalish grave anywhere.  
  
"This is a place where memories are held sacred. I detect great sadness here: tread carefully, vhenan." Lavellan had not heard Solas get so close to her, but she instinctively steps back until her arm barely brushes against his own. The feeling is comforting when she considers the thoughts in her head.  
  
"The Hero of Ferelden was Dalish, was she not? Surely this cannot be her final resting place?" Lavellan's question is for Solas, but Cole appears beside her in the blink of an eye, focusing on the whispers of hurts that linger in the clearing.  
  
"Music and dancing, a happy laugh ringing through the air turns to shrieks in the wind. The ghoul listens to a song of his own, 'I've always loved you.' A broken heart held together with hope shatters when the blade strikes tainted skin." His hat flickers in the wind as he leans down to touch the inscription on one of the stones. "His name was Tamlen."  
  
Cassandra turns to look at them then, realisation dawning in her eyes, and Lavellan raises a brow in question.  
  
"We waited here once, for the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana was sure she would visit, as she did every year. She did not, and we suspected it was because of our presence." There was a flicker of guilt and uncertainty in Cassandra's eyes, and a world of wonder in Lavellan's.  
  
"Do you know what happened to him?"  
  
"He died from the taint." It was a new voice that answered, heavy and weighted with grief and mourning. Cassandra and Cole had unsheathed their weapons in less than a heartbeat, but the woman who walked between them did not so much as flinch.   
  
The Hero of Ferelden walked through without a glance at them, giving Lavellan time to study the other elf as she lay a collection of assorted field flowers at the base of the tree. The years had not been kind to Mahariel: she did not yet look her forty years, but there was a weariness to her bones and the way she carried herself that spoke of too much isolation and loss. Her dark hair was thin, made obvious by the small braid that stopped just above her breast, and her eyes were bloodshot and encased in dark circles. She stood up from her position near the tree and straightened her leathers, before turning to face Lavellan.  
  
"He carried me out of a ruin and I left him there to die. The guilt tore at me for months, until I met a vision of him in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. That vision told me we would not meet again. A month later, he turned up at my camp delirious and dying from the taint. He'd been my friend for nearly thirty years, and I had loved him for ten of them. And I left him in that cave." The guilt in Mahariel's words was palpable, and Lavellan found herself looking at the woman in pity.  
  
"Ir'abelas, lethallan."   
  
"Why have you come here?"   
  
"The Inquisition needs your help." At Lavellan's words, Mahariel gives her a look that borders viciousness. It is only the steady warmth of Solas just behind her that stops her from shrinking back.  
  
"Against Corypheus? I would have thought my letter was enough."  
  
"Listen, I know you're looking for a cure to the taint, but that will mean nothing if Corypheus destroys the world before you find it." It's a speech she has given many times before, but Lavellan honestly expects it to work: Mahariel is a woman of honour and duty, after all.   
  
Instead, Mahariel gives a sweet tinkling laugh that is a complete contrast to the look on her face.  
  
"I am sure you gave that same speech to Hawke, Inquisitor Lavellan. But look where she ended up." And _that_ feels like a punch to the gut. Solas physically puts a comforting hand on the small of her back briefly, before Mahariel continues.  
  
"I stopped looking for a cure last year. I have less than twenty years left, I'm not wasting it anymore."  
  
"Then do something useful! Help us against Corypheus! I know you were a scout in your clan, you can be helpful to us."   
  
"Give it up, Lavellan. I've already saved the world once, it has taken enough from me. I owe it no more." Seeing her progress was going nowhere, Cassandra stepped forward to try and persuade the Hero.  
  
"Mahariel, you do not need to be on the front lines. We know you have already done your part, we merely want your help."  
  
"Oh hush, do you think I managed to hide from you for so long without knowing you intended to make myself or Hawke the Inquisitor? If you will all excuse me, I want you to leave." Mahariel pushed her way past, between Lavellan and Cassandra, making her way over to the ruined wagon.   
  
Cassandra and Solas immediately began bickering on what to do, with Lavellan in the middle of it. It was Cole who took her attention.  
  
"She is lying."

"What?"

"She is testing you." At his words, she felt anger bubble up inside her. What was it with everyone and their godsforsaken tests?  
  
" _Enough_!" Solas and Cassandra shut up immediately, and Mahariel paused with her back to them.  
  
"I don't care if you think the world has had enough from you, the Inquisition needs your help. You are a Grey Warden, you signed over your right to quit when you signed up. What else have you to do, wallow in self pity as the world tears itself apart?  
  
'I met you when I was twenty one, at the Arlathven six years ago. I thought you the bravest woman I'd ever set eyes on, but you have changed so much since then. You used to be a hero worthy of the songs about her, but all I'm seeing now is a coward stuck in her past."   
  
Even Lavellan wanted to wince at the harshness of her own words, but she was running out of cards to play. Through her speech, she'd failed to see Cassandra shaking her head in subtle warning.  
  
Mahariel stood for a moment, fists clenched tightly by her sides. Turning her head so she could see Lavellan, she threw the woman a wicked smirk.  
  
"Oh, I can see why my wife likes you."  
  
Cassandra blanched. Lavellan shot her a curious look before addressing Mahariel.  
  
"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure you weren't a complete diplomatic doll." Mahariel whistled loudly; seconds later, an ageing mabari and a much younger, but identical, one burst through the bushes at the edge of the clearing.   
  
" I will come with you to Skyhold, Inquisitor. But I do have my conditions."

* * *

  
The conversation wrapped up quickly after that, with only minor disagreements between Lavellan and Mahariel. When Mahariel went over to the oak tree for a few last words before she left it for another year, Lavellan turned to Cassandra.  
  
"Who is the wife she talked about? You seemed to know who she meant judging by how quickly you rid yourself of a facial expression."   
  
Cassandra looked as though she were trying to hide the fact that she really, really did not want to answer.  
  
"Cass..."  
  
"It's Leliana."  
  
"Oh for...Fen'harel take me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up of overnight! What if Lavellan actually hunts down Mahariel in the game?


End file.
